create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Perfect Tense
This is a 2-D platformer puzzle game where you can travel back in time. Controls: Moving: A - Left; D - Right; W - Jump; S - Crouch or arrow keys. Interact - E Time jump - Space. Gameplay When you press Space button, you will be travelled back in time and see yourself who does the same things you did before time travel. You should co-operate with past self to beat the test chambers, but you must not let him see you, or you will disappear from existence. You can go back in time unlimited times per level, but some levels have a counter of max amount of your time jumps. Also some levels can have timer which destroys the test chamber after counter goes down. Going back in time resets the timer, though. Plot Episode 1 You wake up in a place that looks very similar to your room. You go out and it turns out that you are in sort of testing facility. A voice explains that you were chosen to test new invention made by Clocks&Watches Inc. ''(maybe the name will change later). ''You are told that after beating all test chambers you will be sent back to civilization with money refund. Then you beat the tutorial chamber with basic controls shown. After that you are told to pick up a futuristic-looking watch on a pedestrial and then the voice explains what it does. During testing the voice will tell some trivial and easter-egg-ish stuff about himself and ''Clocks&Watches Inc. ''He will tell that he is a human (later I'll come up with his name :P) and this isn't a pre-recorded message. At the final chamber of episode 1 he tells that their company collaborated with ''Doodle ''and they were working on another invention. Episode 2 (Spoiler alert) Coming soon :P Small schematical explanation Some more stuff: * Colorful plate on the floor is a button. It is activated by standing on it or placing an object on it. When nothing is on it, it is off. * Colorful stick that blocks the way is a remote door. It opens when triggerable object of same colour is triggered. ** If if blocks only half the way, then this is opened door. Triggering this door will close it. Okay, now here are some levels I came up with. L0.png|Basically, this is a tutorial level where basic controls are shown (forgot to add WASD buttons, but who cares, this isn't an actual game, this was made in Paint :P) L1.png|You can flick lever on/off with interact button (E). Lever with green light triggers green doors. The first one opens while the second closes. To bypass that door you should time jump (Space) so you appear in time when you didn't flick the lever and the door was still open. Now before you flick the lever again, you should quickly run through the door and go to the exit. L2.png|This level introduces timers. Green platform is removed after 3 seconds since the level has started. Red platform starts moving up after a second and moves until 9th second stopping at the end of the line. After 10 seconds the level destroys. Max amount of time jumps is 3. You must run to the right and time jump in mid-air so you'll land on a platform (you won't be able to reach the platform before is disappears without time jumping). While jumping, you must be looking at the left to prevent meeting past self. After that keep looking at the left for a couple of seconds and run to the right. When you reach the place where red platform was, time jump and stand on that platform. It will be rising up too slow to reach the exit before black timer goes down, so when you reach the room with exit, time jump again to reset the timer. Now quickly leave the chamber. L3.png|This level has boxes and buttons. Pressing interact button (E) allows you to pickup/drop the box. Red button interacts with red doors, green button interacts with green door. Also this level shows you that you should not meet your past self. You carry the box on a red button, go to the room with lever and 2 doors and flick the lever. Then you crouch behind the tiny obstacle and time jump. Your past self won't see you while you are behind that obstacle. When your past self goes to the top, quickly go to the left. Your past self will return to place the box. He must not look back, or you will disintegrate. When past self goes past the top red door, pick up the box and hide behind that obstacle again, but from the other side. Your past self will come to that obstacle and time jump. After that you can freely carry the box to the green button and leave the chamber. Update History Currently this game is being developed by Mr. Boss-Inator and there is no version uploaded. Later you will be able to download first alpha version of this game here. Dev team Mr. Boss-inator Creator of the main idea, programmer, texture creator and animator. MangledMangle Creator of soundtrack. Also came up with a great title for this game :3 King Pea Currently unemployed, but may get a job soon, provides ideas. Gallery Game sprites and textures Crate_Wood.png|Wooden crate, which is put on buttons or used as a platform. Can take damage and get destroyed. Crate_Iron.png|Iron crate, which is used like wooden, but cannot be broken under normal circumstances. Player_Idle.png|Main character (scrapped) Badge.png|Main character's badge zoomed. Crate_Sticker.png|Sticker on a crate zoomed. Player_Idle_Scared.gif|One of main character's idle animations (scrapped) Game Soundtrack (provided by awesome composer MangledMangle ^_^) Future Perfect Tense.ogg|Main Theme Category:Games Category:Mr. Boss-inator's games Category:Work In Progress games Category:Under Construction Category:Platformer games Category:Puzzle games Category:2-D games